


Ordained

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Ordained [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is an Alpha, and he has a very poor opinion of omegas. At least, until he meets Kylo Ren, who defies all he knows about omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordained

Hux was, of course, an Alpha. He’d been tested when he’d still been a child, and he’d spent his whole life knowing what he would grow up to become. There was no way Brendol Hux would have been satisfied with anything ‘lesser’ in his progeny, after all. If he’d been a mostly-sterile _beta_ , he’d have been disowned into lower ranks, he was sure. Left to flounder in mediocrity, or to die at the wrong (right?) end of a blaster. 

No one told Hux this, he just _knew_. 

Still, being a beta would have been preferable to being the _other_ thing. The unspeakable thing. The _brood mare:_ the omega bitch, fertile, emotionally volatile, weak and pathetic. Hux had wondered whether his mother counted as all those things, or if his father had picked a beta with prospects. He’d barely known her, and so he couldn’t tell. 

If he’d been _that_ \- been a male omega - then… he wasn’t even sure what would have happened. Possibly a quick accident. He’d never have been let out into the wide world with the surname he had, most certainly would never have risen to the heights of the Order that he had. Even with suppressants fed to almost all the members who weren’t wed, or betas, it was not the done thing. If you were an omega, you just _were not made for this_.

Or so he’d always thought. The first day they’d brought the Leader’s new protégé aboard, Hux’s nostrils had flared in confused disgust at the _scent_ emanating from the tall figure. It - _he_ \- was still a young teen, not fully pubescent, but Hux could _tell_ he was an omega. The scent was cloyingly rich, and made his mouth water despite himself. He wasn’t in heat, and maybe wouldn’t be for a while, yet, but when his cycle finally kicked in that pheromone cloud would need some significant dousing. He’d need a heavy sequence of medications to prevent the Alphas from trying to claim him, drilled and trained or not. It was the one weakness for the Alpha: the biological urge to reproduce. Put a sex-starved omega in front of them, and their natural inclination was to rut into them like any full-blooded male (or - sometimes - female) would.

Hux did not believe in medicating himself. He had no need, not when he could ensure that everyone else around him was libidinously suppressed, instead. His own hormonal status would be as unimpaired as he could make it.

The only thing was… well. The boy didn’t look like an omega, even though he most obviously was one. Hux could only see the broad strokes of his frame through the layers of black, but he could see enough to make out that he was wide, as well as tall. He looked firm and muscular below it all, and more like an Alpha would traditionally appear. He looked stronger than _Hux_ , and that didn’t hurt his ego, no.

Not one bit.

***

Snoke’s pet ex-Organa-Solo bitch had the temerity, over the years, to outstrip Hux’s height. It was bad enough that the trooper Captain Phasma had inches on him, but this - this - _bitch_ had the nerve to grow taller than Hux. And even _wider_. And stronger.

Hux found himself watching him, sometimes. When his back was turned, or when Ren was busy doing something. He found his eyes drawn to the power in his frame, and wondering how someone of his heritage could come out like - like - _that_. Wondering, too, what he’d have looked like as an Alpha (more like Darth Vader, perhaps?). 

Those hands - gloved - were sure on his weapon, and his reflexes and prowess were both admirable. 

Hux wondered if his periods of more intense inspection aligned with the almost-gone cycle that the medications pushed under, or if it was his own, minor rut cycle making him hungrier. It had never been an issue, before.

He was supposed to take a mate, soon. He’d put it off as long as possible, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to just use ‘career’ as an excuse. His mate would do the rearing, anyway, so all _he_ was needed for was a knot and a bite and the financial and physical security his rank would offer. But in truth, Hux just was not _ready_. He wasn’t sure if he ever would be. He didn’t buy into the rhetoric of True Love, True Mates, or even Love itself. It was a biological drive, and it wasn’t at all linked to emotional or romantic ties. Those were for omegas, to make them bend over and past their legs. It wasn’t - it wasn’t for _him_.

***

Hux was sick to his stomach. He’d known, on some level, that there’d been no pressure on him to take a mate because of some long-term plan, but he’d never expected it to be _this_.

A six-foot-three wall of muscle, all wrapped in black like a death-shroud, Force-wielding, deadly… and as emotionally volatile and unreliable as any stereotype he’d heard bandied around. 

Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren. Unbred omega, Dark Jedi, scion of Imperial heights. A catch for any Alpha, doubly so because the man looked about as submissive as a storm-face.

Wait… that was a bad thing, not good. An uppity omega was a pain in the ass: always pushing the envelope, always trying to see what they could get away with. Omegas were supposed to obey, not… not fight _back_. Not be a handful. Not be wilful, stubborn, selfish and headstrong.

They wanted him to mate the Organa-Solo boy. No matter what name he went by now, he knew there would always be elements of _those_ people in him. He was half and half a smuggler bitch and an even bigger Republic bitch. Even if he was Vader’s grandson, Hux would have preferred someone from a more stable line. Even if their children _might_ wind up ruling the whole galaxy, if they inherited Ren’s Force powers and Hux’s intellect and control… still, they could go the other way, and end up emotionally compromised Force-less grunts. 

It was bad odds. Very bad odds. Not to mention the part where they _hated one another intensely_.

That part was even less conducive to a good union.

***

“I will provisionally claim you, and then you will spend one cycle off your suppressants, during which you will remain in my quarters. We will let the world assume you have been bred, and then we will get an OB/GYN to sign you off as infertile. Then you will never need to mate with someone who would find out you were still a virgin.”  


“Oh? And what if I’m already not?”  


“Please, Ren, I can smell it on you. You have _not_ been bred.”  


“Doesn’t mean I’m a virgin.”  


“Fucking another omega or beta does not count. You lose your virginity when you are knotted, as well you know. And what’s the matter, you thought I’d fall for your looks and smell?”  


“No, but I also didn’t expect to be told I’d have to lie about my own damn body, and then be sent to the scrap heap for some other infertile body.”   


“Would you rather I _did_ mate you?” Hux frowned. It was true he was considered a catch himself, but he’d have thought the boy (he would always be a boy to Hux, even in his twenties) would love the chance to be who and what he wanted. Didn’t omegas hate being dependent on their Alphas, and hate being held hostage by hormones? “If we did, we’d have to continue until you caught with child, and then you’d have to stay at home until the child was reared.”  


“…no.”  


“No? To what?”  


“All of it.”  


Kylo stormed out.

***

Okay, so it wasn’t ideal, but plenty of people had arranged marriages. Hux didn’t _want_ one, but he had thought Kylo would have felt the same. After all, it was his body that would take all the abuse, and his life that would revolve around any children they had. 

He’d been more than fair: allow him space, allow him to escape with his actual dignity intact, and to never be used as a sexual pawn again. He’d be under no compunction to mate another, and he could live a suppressed life, and ape a beta’s physical and sexual status as non-breeding but still sexually active if he wanted. Even the offer was dangerous for Hux himself, but he’d been prepared to do it rather than be forced into an unwanted union. 

But no: he had to throw a fit and walk out, leaving Hux baffled (and concerned). He hoped the fool wouldn’t report his offer to the Leader, and now he realised… well. Quite how much trouble he was potentially in.

 _Bugger_.

If the Knight wanted, he could destroy Hux, now. Of course, it would be his word against the Knight’s, but Snoke could literally read his mind and find out the truth. And then execute him, or demand he end himself. Both would be awful, and Hux wondered if this was how his father had ended up wed.

It was much later when the comm chimed and he barked at the door to open…

…to see a Knight of Ren. On his doorstep. 

Tall, broad, strong - all those things Hux wished weren’t so appealing - and hands that lifted to his face. Hands that clicked at clasps, and a mask that came apart to reveal a face he now knew he’d never even _seen_. He was all sharp angles and oddly-proportioned pieces, but they **worked**. A nose that had to press into the mask all day long, ears that only his tumbling hair redeemed, lips that looked feminine and masculine at once. His features were all right-wrong, and Hux found himself staring.

“Why are you here?”  


“It’s where I’m supposed to be.”  


Without the mask, Kylo’s voice sounded different. Still deep, still resonant, but… more… normal. Hux found his tongue on his lips despite himself. “You want to be here?”

A proud lift of the head, and eyes that met his. There was worry there, sorrow, guilt, pain… pride, too. Pride that must cut him to be here, all but begging. Kylo was laying himself bare and ready for attack, and with more than just an uncovered face. His expression was so telling, and Hux had guessed as much after the third tantrum. Assumed the man would be an open holo underneath the durasteel frame. Still, he’d never thought he’d be so…

So…

“Very well. If it is what you want.”  


“It is what the Leader wants.”  


“That isn’t…” It wasn’t. The point. Fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m not going to claim you just because I was told to, no matter who told me.”  


“ _Why?”_  


“Why? Why would I want to make my own decisions?”  


“ _No one_ really makes their own decisions.” Kylo waved his free arm. “This… or the other side. Someone always tells you _what_ to do.”  


“So you’re just going to lie down and take it?”  


“Why do you hate me?”  


Hux blinked. “I never said I–”

“You don’t need to, you think it loudly enough that even the bridge crew must be Force-sensitive enough to hear it,” Kylo snapped.   


“I didn’t give you permission to go into my mind.” Cold. Distant. Angry.  


“I didn’t give you permission to go into _mine_ with your loud thoughts, but you still did.”  


Oh. Oh… 

There they were, at an impasse. An omega who was - of course - ready to follow orders, believing he had no choice but to. An Alpha who didn’t like following, not really. He wanted to lead, and only lead. So what was the problem with a Knight who…

…who… was going to obey him for the sake of someone _else’s_ orders. That was the real problem: it wasn’t loyalty to him, or was it? 

“I don’t want a mate.”  


“Neither do I.”  


“So you… want a marriage of convenience?”  


Kylo shrugged. “I will be given to Alpha after Alpha until I breed. You’re one I know, at least.”

It was… sad, in a way. Really sad. Hux felt a strange sense of protectiveness rise up, and he nodded. “Very well, but we set ground rules.”

Maybe a sham marriage would keep them both happy and safe, if they could make it work, anyway.

***

The Leader, surprisingly, accepted Hux’s petition to have a trial period with Kylo Ren still suppressed. Without mating, but checking for compatibility and ‘bedding in’ his to-be mate. He’d rehearsed the speech and argument points over and over, and when there wasn’t a fight for it, he was almost disappointed.

Either the Leader was sure they’d click, or he didn’t care either way. Hux tried to remember it was supposed to be a _privilege_ to be given Ren, to be given a Force-sensitive omega, and the Leader’s protégé . He did. But he also didn’t like how easily and airily these decisions seemed to be made. His _future_ wasn’t something to be washed out of the room after three lines. His **heritage** , and his - well - _bed_. 

So Ren moved into an adjoining room, and they lived parallel lives. Hux would be fine with him staying there, as long as he was sure the omega wasn’t trespassing in his mind. It turned out that Ren was actually much less of a distraction than he’d expected: his tantrums weren’t that common in private, and were more intense around deep failures at ‘work’. Hux could almost understand that, because he took his work seriously, too. It was just that he could control himself, where Kylo couldn’t.

Ren barely made any noise. Even though the rooms were soundproofed to an extent, he barely did _anything_. He came back, unmasked, ate, and - what? Hux hadn’t worked out what the man did for leisure. He sometimes went off to train more, or to - well - fight more. There was no music, no holos, no long baths (Hux’s own weakness, guilty and lovely). What was the man _like_? A public mask, a public temper, and a private silence? Did he even _have_ a private life? Did he consider off-duty to exist, or was he simply so sworn over that his whole existence was one of service to the Leader? Was that the omega in him?

So Hux invited him to dine, several times. They sat to eat, and Hux noticed how something (omega instinct, old-fashioned manners) stopped Kylo from starting until his host was ready. Noticed the way he devoured everything, showing his enjoyment, and even politely complimented the food. It was fascinating, really, this insight into _before_. He’d been the son of a politician, after all, and Hux found the traits that flickered around the edges intriguing. It spoke of a boy who could be trained, who understood power, and who had more decorum than he’d thought. 

In private, anyway.

“Isn’t it hard for you?” he asked, one night, as the food was gone and only the small glasses of wine remained.  


“What?”  


“Leading the Knights, as an omega.”  


Hurt in his eyes, and the Knight sat taller. “My designation has no–”

“But it does. Everyone _knows_. Everyone can tell, and several of them are Alphas.”  


“They do not have the power, the control of the Force that I do. No matter what’s between our legs, _I_ am the chosen one.”  


“Don’t they fight to control _you_?”  


“ **Always**.” It was bitter, but also proud. He saw how Kylo lifted his head, then.  


Not Alpha control, but something else. He wasn’t denying who he was, but he was - on some level - comfortable enough with his other abilities to know his place was at the top of the food chain. 

Hux was most definitely interested, now. “What if someone stronger than you came along?”

“They already did, General. They’re the _Leader_.”   


Hux thought about that. A second hierarchy, one based on things he’d never understand, or never _feel_. A sudden flare of irritation went through him, an unfamiliar aggression and pride. If Ren was to be _his_ , he wouldn’t want him kowtowing to another, even in matters of the Force. Treasonous as the thought was, Ren would belong to **him**. Even if he, himself, accepted the Leader’s rules, it was… complicated.

“It would have been easier if you were an Alpha, though,” he said, after a pause with his glass.  


“It would, but I am not. I am who I am, General. Just because I don’t meet your expectations…”  


“You presume to know what those are?”  


“They are not _me_.”   


Well, he wasn’t wrong. Kylo Ren was an interesting mess: a walking bundle of contradictions and tension. It was impossible to simply label him _omega_ and write him off as lesser. He was more powerful than almost everyone around him, and he fought twice as hard because of their prejudice. It was… enlightening. Hux decided he’d try to stop pigeon-holing him, he would.

***

“Is your omega with child, yet?”  


Hux felt his hackles rise. Oh, so that was how it started? An ‘innocent’ question, casting light on his own Alpha prowess and virility; his control over his omega, and his omega’s fertility. 

“Not yet. He is not ready to be bred.”  


“…he’s twenty-one. He should have littered by now. Is something wrong?”  


Plenty, Hux thought, that they would reduce either of them down to their reproductive ability. He was General of the _Finalizer_ , capable of such devastation and order. Ren was Master of the Knights, despite his biological disadvantage. Why was it always reduced down to breeding?

“We are both of us working hard for the Order. When we believe it’s the right time, we will produce offspring.” Even the word was clinical, and Hux wondered if it meant he didn’t want children. Didn’t want them here, but– no. Of course he did. Just not… yet.  


***

Hux found him in his room, that night. He didn’t expect it, but when he got back, the Knight had managed to break into his private room and was waiting.

“If I am unacceptable, I would like you to tell me as much.” Out of nothing, straight into it. Just like Kylo.   


“Where is this coming from?”  


“You’ve kept me like a pet for two full cycles, General. Either I’m inadequate, or you are. You do not have to like me, but I will not be insulted by–”  


“By me not forcing myself on you, just because someone told me you belonged to me?”  


“It… is what I exist for.” A tremor in the voice, his lip shaking with the admission.  


“Do you _want_ me to take you?”  


“Is it so wrong to want to be wanted?” Ren pulled himself to his full height, and Hux felt his eyes follow. “Everyone tells me what I should, and should not want. They decide for me, even when they decide I’m supposed to be frustrated by it. I’m never going to please everyone, not when they want different things for me.”  


“Well… what _do_ you want?” Hux wondered if it were true or not. Did Kylo want this, or was it simply the best of a bad lot? Had he tricked himself into ‘wanting’ it, so he wouldn’t be disappointed when the General forced himself on him? Or did he just feel the rising need to mate, and mate with the strongest Alpha he could find?   


“You are a strong Alpha.”   


So, it was that.

“…and… respectful. To a degree. You… have not forced me. I could do much worse than you.”  


_Much worse than you_. The words hit hard, and Hux felt sick. “I never wanted my choice taken from me. I can’t understand why you are so content to allow others to decide this, for you.”

“Because people will _always_ make decisions for me, Hux. So if I happen to agree with some, then I should be happy for it. You _would_ make a good mate. Perhaps not the one I would pick if I’d been left to my own devices, but you are…” And here he faltered, eyes down. “…intelligent. Cunning. Respected. And you think for yourself, and you would not use me and throw me away.”  


“No, I wouldn’t.”  


“Do you… respect me?” The fear was even more obvious, now. An omega trying to stand up to an Alpha, trying to state his desires and worries. It couldn’t be easy.  


“You have your moments of impetuous behaviour, and emotional outbursts, but I believe you would make a good Alpha. And…” sensing the unease around that, “…I mean that as a sign of respect. You fight constantly, and you overcome a lot. You’re powerful, even as an omega. You are not what I thought your kind could be.”  


“Nor are you.”  


“This is what you want? You want us to be together, and to have children?”  


“Honestly, the children bit: no. I don’t want any children here, and I don’t think I’m ready to be a parent. But are you the only Alpha I would consider worth my time? Yes.”  


Worth his time. Of course he had an omega that thought like an Alpha. It was why they were discussing this (relatively) rationally, instead of some heat-induced fuckathon first. Kylo Ren thought him worthy, and Hux - well. He couldn’t lie: the man was physically appealing (if occasionally… intimidating), but also psychologically intriguing and compelling. He’d be a wild beast to tame, and one that wouldn’t stay broken in. He’d keep things interesting, and he really would be a worthy adversary as well as mate. 

And he - he - _wanted_ this. Maybe in similar ways to Hux: heart - no. Not heart. Head. Head, as well as loins. They were better matched than he could ever have guessed.

“Stop your suppressants. You’ll go through your next heat - and any that follow that we wish - normally.”  


Kylo nodded. “It will be better than you imagine. _This_.”

An Alpha and an omega in one, this tall, paledark man, wasn’t he? He was going to be a handful. Hux wondered if he’d even listen to his voice, when his hormones took over. It was going to be dangerous, but… the thought was more than a little intriguing of itself.

***

Kylo continued to live in the room next to Hux’s, but that was only for sleep. He invited himself deeper into Hux’s off-duty life, and it was… pleasant. Sometimes it wasn’t even conversation, it was just someone else there. But he found he could talk to him, for the most part, and not need to curb his tongue. He wasn’t very forthcoming, but neither was Ren. 

When the heat approached, he realised he’d never actually been around one before, and he suspected Ren hadn’t even experienced one after his first, final throe of puberty. It was going to affect them both, and Hux wasn’t sure he liked the thought of either of them losing their self-control. Even if they’d come to a tolerable working relationship (in both senses of the word ‘working’), it was one thing to let someone in to eat with you, and another allowing their hormonal tides to sweep you away. 

The Knight got broody, first. He was snappy at everyone (including Hux), and eventually started to hone in on their quarters, refusing to leave. Kylo got even _less_ likeable, but Hux wondered how much of it was him fighting his own instincts, instead of a real ‘omega’ mood swing.

His intended had moved his bed into the shared living room, and Hux suspected it was because he’d not let Ren into his own bedroom, or his own bed, for that matter. He noticed Kylo had stolen some of his pillows and his comforter, pulling them into his own, curling up and fussing. Considering how easily Ren managed to break into his _sanctum sanctorum_ , it was a reminder how dangerous an enemy he would be. Perhaps his father’s traits, or perhaps he’d learned how to be tricky on his own. Kylo fretted in his bed, and Hux found himself dropping to sit on the edge.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, brushing some sweat-dark hair from his face.   


“It’s just… the first time. After so long repressed, and never–”   


Never bred, never taken, never mated. His virgin omega, fierce even in his frustration. He’d look beautiful, held down and used. The image came unbidden: such a strong and proud heart, held in place and fucked hard. Would he arch his spine, would he beg, or demand? Suddenly everywhere he touched was charged. It shocked and attracted, electric and magnetic. Kylo Ren, the second strongest Force user in the galaxy. His, or soon to be.

And better, he _wanted_ to be. He’d come to his door to demand this, he’d stolen into his rooms and wrapped himself in Hux’s own scent. He’d _asked_ for Hux to give him a second chance, which meant he wanted him. He was sure Kylo would never have let himself be this vulnerable around just _anyone_ , which meant he considered Hux worthy. 

He slid his fingers into the dark, troubled hair and forced Ren to meet his eyes. Brown and blazing and full of sound and fury, a yawning threat and challenge in one. He knotted there, held him when Kylo tried to move. He watched as discomfort rolled over the younger man’s features, his lips curling back to show a flash of feral teeth, a snarl unvoiced in his throat.

“No.” Just one word. He said it evenly, with a sense of his own, rising strength. He might not be able to defeat Kylo Ren in a physical fight, most _certainly_ couldn’t win if the other used the Force, but he could still control him. The knowledge was a rising heat along his own spine, up into his cheeks. Power - no Force, but there all the same - flowing into his hands, into the set of his jaw, into his words.  


Kylo tried again to shake his head free, hands lifting, and Hux pulled harder. Not enough to do any injury, but enough to be a sharp, stinging punishment for disobedience. He had to win with _will_ , and he didn’t back down from their eye-contact. Kylo’s sexual nature, and his artificial Alphaness he’d relied on to get where he was… both battled across his face. He _wanted_ to submit, on some level; but he also, on another, wanted to prove himself.

“You want this,” Hux reminded him. “And I won’t hurt you.”  


Kylo snorted, lips moving to form a rejection.

“I won’t _hurt_ you,” he reminded him, not meaning physically, not right now. “You are safe with me. Remember? That’s why you came to me: you knew I would keep you safe.”  


“I’m not a fucking child,” Kylo snapped.  


“No, you’re not. But any of us can be hurt, no matter how old. I’ll take care of you, but not because you’re a child.”  


The eyes narrowed, and the challenge remained: prickly, stubborn… then a chink in the armour appeared, and he swallowed a silent agreement.

“Let me see the parts of you that you’ve kept hidden. I’ll make sure they’re safe, Kylo. I’ll make sure _you_ are safe.”  


“I’m not a - a–”

He couldn’t even say what he was upset about. Hux realised it must be awful, after all even he’d dismissed omegas out of hand for years. Seeing how torn up Ren was, how he’d battled for decades to stay where he was… how must he feel, suddenly allowing his sexuality to emerge? Something he’d been taught made him inferior, made him weak and pathetic. Something Hux himself had believed, until Kylo had stormed around absolutely refusing to allow any label to define him beyond what he wanted. Maybe he was ‘wrong’, for an omega, but he was precisely what Hux wanted, it seemed. Something to challenge him, to keep him on his toes. Something _worthy_ of him. Kylo was the more vulnerable in this relationship, but Hux was opening up himself… even if only to himself, so far.

“Let me,” Hux said, his voice softer, but still sure.   


Kylo did not agree, but he did not disagree. Hux kept the hand in his hair, then he used the other to stroke over his throat. His fingers ghosted like he might break him, and he felt the swallowing under his touch. Felt the thundering pulse, and then lower. Over his clothes, not presuming to go further. He checked Kylo’s eyes, looking for signs of distress. He _knew_ Kylo could shove him off if he didn’t approve, and his heat wasn’t so far along that he would be considered really unsound of mind. (Plus, Hux wasn’t sure how many omegas would really consent to something abhorrent, no matter how their hormones screamed, but he wasn’t about to test that theory.)

Down, over his torso. So many layers, even here. He was never out of them, not in public. He’d shrugged off the cowl, but the rest remained. Hux let his thumb feel the jut of collarbone, then the curves of his shoulders. He was so toned, so firm, so deadly. Down, and over his sculpted chest… Kylo’s breath went panting and disjointed, and the rake of his nails over the fabric had him clutching at Hux’s arm with both hands, the one holding the Knight’s hair. His eyes were blacker, and his lips pinker, and the grip wasn’t an attempt to stop him. 

“I’ll take the edge off for you. Help you feel better.”  


“I’m not–”  


“I know. But you’re wound. Do you want me to make you feel good?”  


Shame across his face, shame for his own body’s reactions. Hux hated it, but also found it compelling. He wasn’t sure what to make of that, and he slipped his hand between Kylo’s clothed legs, feeling for the bulge there. He was already interested, and he even rutted up into the hand, wanton and needy. “Hux…”

“It’s okay… you want me to stop, I’ll stop. Just tell me to…”  


He felt for the shape of him through the fabric, wryly amused by how well endowed he was. So that was another lie about omegas, because he seemed to be perfectly proportioned. He’d make any beta happy with that, if he wanted to. He might not knot, but he’d be able to fuck people happy without it. Hux wondered if he liked it being touched, but the poke of tongue out and little whine he voiced said _yes_. 

“You like that?”  


A tiny nod.

“I didn’t hear you.”  


Quite why he wanted to be a dick now, he didn’t know. But maybe he wanted to hear the arousal he’d caused, wanted to know for certain this was _wanted_ , was good. 

“ _Yes_.”  


Oh, oh. That **did** sound good. Rough, and pleased, and also still conflicted. 

“Harder?”  


“L-lower…”  


“Open your pants for me.”  


Kylo looked, for a moment, like he wanted to fight again. His wide nostrils flared, and tension like a ship about to hit hyperspace coiled… then he moved, even with the air ramped as thick as it was. No cutting through the emotion, but hands that obeyed.

“Push them down. Off.” Hux kept hold of his hair, and the other moved to hold his shirt as Kylo wriggled and kicked to comply. He stripped himself from the waist down, but neither of them looked.  


This was delicious. Kylo hadn’t even touched him, not really, but Hux was as horny as he could remember ever feeling. The scent of omega heat grew stronger, and he wondered if they’d know for certain when the crest of it arrived. He stroked the thick, taut cock that rose up between them, still avoiding his hole. He knew it must drive him insane, but he didn’t care. Kylo bucked into the touches, a hiss and a keen as he tried to fuck Hux’s hand. Harder. He gripped, and twisted as he stroked down to his balls. 

“Hux, _please_.”  


It sounded so deliciously hungry that he couldn’t resist. He let go of his dick, then pulled and tugged at his balls before stroking behind. There was the slick, starting to slide out of him: arousal and cycling working together to make him ready for his mating. It smelled great, and Hux moved quickly. He pushed Kylo onto his back, and moved to kneel below him on the bed. Grabbed his ankles, and pushed them towards his ass, bending his legs, spreading them wide. 

He smelled even better, there, and Hux had to lean in and lick. It was soft, slightly tacky, and it tasted a little salty and like sweat and need, weirdly. He licked harder, and Kylo writhed, his legs kicking, but not so hard he couldn’t hold him. He kicked harder, and Hux held harder, knowing (somehow) that he needed to feel held. Needed to feel safe, like Hux needed to make him feel it. He pressed his mate’s feet down into the mattress, then pushed his tongue in as far as he could, swallowing the reedy cries for more. 

“Y-y- _yes, there, oh… f-f-f **fuck** …”_  


He lifted up to see Kylo, to watch his face, and he pushed two fingers into his hungry hole, wanting to see his face. It was thrown back, the omega bouncing his hips in frustrated wanting. Three fingers, and Kylo had hold of the sheets, clawing, bending his spine and hissing. 

“You want me to take you, Kylo Ren?”   


“ **Please, please, fuck please… fuck me,** _ **please fuck me I need it, I need you, I NEED you**_ —”   


His tone still deep, without the mask, and the begging went right through him. Hux pulled his fingers out, then grabbed Kylo’s hips and flipped him over, onto his front. He was pleased to see the Knight move at once, getting his limbs under him and shoving his ass in the air in readiness. Hux slapped his pale ass, and then shoved three fingers back into his gulping hole, toying with the rim with his nails, swirling around through the loose entrance. Aroused omegas were never tight until you knotted them, no matter how virginal, so he knew being able to finger him so roughly meant Kylo was more than into this.

“Want me to claim you, Ren? Want to belong to me?”  


He froze, the words obviously on the edge of okay. He would belong, he’d become property the moment Hux entered him, the moment his teeth marked him out as _owned_ , as claimed. The moment stretched between them, and Hux… damnit. He _wanted_ to, so very badly. He did. Kylo was sex on legs, a body to die for and a secret sense of humour, a mind and will that were stronger than people gave him credit for, and… Hux _wanted_ him, but he wouldn’t. Not - not unless–

“Y-yes.” It was quietly said, and Kylo’s legs went wider, submissive and meek. His whole demeanour changed, and Hux knew.  


Hux knew he’d won. Kylo _wanted_ him, and he wanted Kylo, and fuck whatever the Order wanted. He could have him, childless or not, and he’d enjoy this gift that was no one but Kylo’s himself to give. _This_ was when he became his mate, not at the say so of some distant power. 

The General unfastened his pants with one hand, the other curling fingers over his shoulder, thumb at his nape. “Going to make you mine,” Hux promised, as he moved into position behind him. “Going to knot you so hard, my strong omega. So brave, so fierce…”

“Don’t… mock me…”  


“I’m not,” he said, with more softness than he expected he was capable of. “You are strong, and brave, and fierce. Being my mate doesn’t stop that.”  


He watched the war from above, as he held his cock ready, as he braced himself with the other on his hip. As he rocked gently, sliding through the leaked fluid, first, coating his cock and teasing. 

“You… don’t… mind?”  


“It’s why you’re perfect,” Hux said, as he sheathed himself deep inside his mate’s body. He slid all the way home, and Kylo opened so beautifully around him. Silky, slick and smooth, and he felt the tremors of Kylo’s omega passage gripping at him.   


He was perfect, or he was for Hux. He nosed at his neck, and kissed under the hair. It fell away from his head, and Hux started the first deep, firm thrusts into him. Kylo’s body let him in, but there was still tension in his shoulders. That wild power, even as he arched his spine and sobbed quietly for more. He was waiting for something, and Hux knew. Several somethings, but he had to make it worth the wait, had to make this union worthy of them both.

Kylo writhed under him, pushing back as Hux slid in. They found a rhythm, one that picked up steadily as they both chased their satisfaction. All the way in, and then it started to get harder to do. Hux tried not to let his cock swell too fast, but the fiercer snaps of both their hips only picked up the thread and pulled. Frantic to make it good, he planted his knee and foot, and grabbed Kylo’s hair and shoulder, using them for purchase for the last, brutal shoves in. One, two, and then it almost didn’t come out. Another slam in, and then he realised he was too swollen to pull back out. He was about to knot, about to fully make them one, one couple, one pair. 

His Knight, half-dressed and gasping for air. His Knight, so loud and here, submitting to his hands, to his cock. His Knight, and no one else’s. He arched up and didn’t warn him before he sunk his teeth into that place on an omega’s throat that craved touch more than any other part, the place where he could stake this one out as _owned_ , as **beloved** _._ Maybe it wasn’t love, or maybe it was, but he was cared for, protected, appreciated. Maybe that was what love was, or maybe it was respect, but Hux didn’t care, it worked for them. His teeth grazed, and Kylo shrieked in frustration, his voice _high_ and pitchy, and he wouldn’t settle until he bit down, hard.

Hard, and held on while Kylo tried to all but throw him off, his body reacting before his mind could. Not in rejection, but in pure sensation. Hux felt the sudden pressure of Kylo’s body stretched to extremis, his cock swelling deep inside of him. He tugged, hearing the yelp, feeling how it massaged the space between his balls and his knot. The delicious grip, the way he could feel his dick exploding deep inside his mate. He lapped at the mark that said Kylo was his, and the waves of his climax made him rut the last little bit he still could. Kylo held out for a few moments more before his own orgasm hit, and Hux grabbed his cock to stroke him through it.

Gratitude came off the omega like a wave, and Hux felt… proud. He’d done this. He’d brought Kylo to his bed, and made him want him. He’d won him over, made him bend and beg. He’d brought such bliss to them both, and as he curled around him, pulsing through their tie, flooding his hole… he felt right.

Happy.

He’d never have thought that would happen with a child of those parents, with a Force-sensitive, with a man both taller and more physically dangerous.. and with an omega. 

Still, it showed how little he knew. He guided Kylo onto his side, and curled up, spooned behind him. Sticky hands met, and they slowly drifted lower, together. “I told you I’d take care of you,” Hux reminded him.

“Only if you let _me_ take care of _you_.”  


It was, Hux supposed, only fair. “If you insist.”

It would be nice to have someone fight his corner, he supposed. Someone he could trust. Yes… this would do nicely, on all fronts. He kissed at the claiming mark, and held him as tightly as his arms allowed. He was his, now, and he’d never let go. Slow, happy breathing in unison, and an omega that purred in his grip.

Maker protect whoever chose to underestimate his mate, especially now they were sworn to one another. Hux wondered if the galaxy was ready for them, or not. 


End file.
